The Biggest Flood
The twenty-first episode of Season 39. A huge storm hits Danville, and it becomes flooded. While the rescue team is out and about, Phineas and Ferb meet a girl named Josie. Episode Summary One day, Phineas and Ferb are excited because they're about to build a peanut butter and jelly roller coaster ride. It's gonna be the best thing ever! But, Linda breaks the news because they're expecting a bad storm. Phineas asks if it's worse than that tornado that hit earlier this summer. Linda isn't sure, but the meteorologists are suggesting flooding. Phineas is concerned. Him and Ferb make sure they have everything they need for safety. Everything is accounted for. About an hour later, the storm has nearly arrived. Doofenshmirtz is by his balcony observing the storm. He can't wait for the first strike of lightning because his latest Inator is lightning powered. Norm wants to know what he calls this machine. Doof calls it the Electric-Shock-Inator. With it, he'll shock everyone to death. Norm doesn't even have words to describe how is Inator will impact the Tri-State Area. But Norm does suggest taking cover, for the meteorologists suggest flooding. Doof isn't too concerned about flooding, he heard the storm wasn't as bad as a tornado that hit earlier this summer. Norm says he can believe what he wants, but it's his own life he's costing. The storm finally rages, and the lightning only destroys Doof's Inator. He had a feeling making it lightning powered was a bad idea. It only works with Ben Franklin. After the storm passes, the entire town is flooded! Phineas and Ferb swim out of their house to see what happened. Phineas said this is worse than the flooding of the soda. Suddenly, they see a girl they've never seen before trying hard to drain the water. Phineas asks what her name is. Her name is Josie. She's part of a rescue team that got a distress call from a boy with a agitating voice. Phineas is surprised to find out that she's talking about Buford. Phineas asks if there's anything they can do to help. Josie says their help would be greatly appreciated. Phineas knows what do to. Ferb is busy building a drain for the water, while Phineas is making a light source that will dry everything off within seconds. Once Ferb finishes the drain, he lets the drain do its work. Phineas then switches on the light and everything is dry and back to normal. Josie gives Phineas and Ferb big hugs and can't thank them enough. Josie has good news too. She's moving into this town. Phineas thinks that's great, and she can totally hang out with them some time. Josie is psyched, and she can't wait to hang out with the boys. Meanwhile, Doof told Norm he had nothing to worry about. But Norm is rusted. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Phineas: "Aren't you a little young to be part of a huge rescue team?" *Josie: "Think about what you just said, and let it sink in a little..." *Phineas: "Oh. Voluntary thing then, isn't it?" *Josie: "Yes, yes it is" Ferb's Line "She is a very nice girl" Whatcha Doin Josie Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorp... Continuity *Phineas mentions the tornado ("Tornado!!!") *Phineas also mentions the soda once again ("Soda Lake") *Part of "Rusted" plays when Doofenshmirtz finds Norm all rusted up ("Wizard of Odd") Allusions *Doofenshmirtz mentions Ben Franklin's experiment with electricity *'American Red Cross': Josie has a name tag with a symbol similar to the Red Cross Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39